Sasori
Sasori - Członek Akatsuki. Jest mistrzem marionetkarzy. Dzieciństwo Niekwestionowany mistrz marionetek w całym świecie ninja - tak moglibyśmy w skrócie opisać tego shinobi z SunaGakure. Poznaliśmy go jako bezwzględnego mordercę, jednak Sasori nie był zły od samego początku - to, kim się stał, jest wynikiem przeżytej w dzieciństwie tragedii. thumb|left|Sasori jako dziecko Jako niespełna kilkuletni chłopiec stracił rodziców, którzy zginęli na jednej ze swoich misji z rąk samego Białego Kła Konohy - Hatake Sakumo, ojca Kakashiego. Opiekę nad nim przejęła babcia - szanowana w Sunie Chiyo, która starała się zastąpić chłopcu matkę. Sasori dorastał w poczuciu osamotnienia, które powoli zabijało w nim dobro. Któregoś dnia Chiyo postanowiła wyjawić mu rodzinny sekret, jakim była tajemnica wytwarzania i kontroli marionetek. Chłopiec szybko pojął zasady i stworzył swoje pierwsze, wystylizowane na rodziców marionetki. Za pomocą nici chakry martwe kukły ożywały, dając chłopcu odrobinę ciepła, na której tak mu zależało. Jednak ani babcia, ani substytuty rodziców nie były w stanie pomóc Sasoriemu. Pogrążał się on w świecie zła, bezlitośnie zabijając przeciwników i potajemnie tworząc z nich armię ludzkich marionetek. Z tego też powodu zyskał przydomek Akasuna no Sasori (Sasori z Czerwonych Piasków). Z czasem zaczął to postrzegać jako swoistą sztukę, siebie zaś jako artystę. Wtedy też podjął decyzję o opuszczeniu wioski. Z jego odejściem łączono tajemnicze zniknięcie Sandaime Kazekage, jednak sprawa ta bardzo długo pozostawała nierozwiązana. Akatsuki Pod szyldem Akasuna no Sasori rozprowadzał swoje marionetki po całym świecie, zyskując uznanie i szacunek ich kupców. Wkrótce potem dołączył do Akatsuki, gdzie najpierw partnerował mu Orochimaru, a po jego odejściu Deidara. Często spierali się oni w kwestii sztuki, jednak Deidara szanował swojego partnera (i zarazem mistrza), tytułując go chociażby Sasori no Danna. thumb|left|Ciało Trzeciego Kazekage uzyte przez Sasoriego Charakterystyczne dla Sasoriego było podróżowanie we własnych marionetkach, które służyły mu nie tylko do ataku, ale i do obrony. Szczególnie upodobał sobie Hiruko i w takiej właśnie postaci zadebiutował w mandze i anime. Sasori był niezwykle szanowany w Akatsuki. Utalentowany, a zarazem socjopatyczny, stanowił idealny nabytek tejże organizacji. Smutne jednak jest to, że ten człowiek mógłby nigdy nie stać się mordercą, gdyby nie wojna, w której zginęli jego rodzice. Sasori jest doskonałym przykładem tego, że nikt nie rodzi się złym, zło bowiem jest wynikiem tego, co dzieje się na świecie. Historia Porwanie Gaary Było to powiązane z wątkiem z Gaarą, na którego Akatsuki polowało ze względu na zapieczętowanego w nim Bijuu - Shukaku. Gdy Kazekage został pokonany, oszalały z żalu Kankuro ruszył za Sasorim i Deidarą, aby odbić z ich rąk swojego brata. Kankuro poznał w przeciwniku wytwórcę swoich marionetek, dlatego nie miał z nim najmniejszych szans. Tak samo jak Gaara i on został pokonany, a zatrute bronie Hiruko wprowadziły do jego organizmu truciznę, która miała go zabić w przeciągu trzech dni. Przeżył jedynie dzięki medycznym zdolnościom Haruno Sakury, która nie tylko zniwelowała działanie trucizny, ale i sporządziła na nie antidotum. thumb|Prawdziwe ciało Sasoriego W tym samym czasie Sasori i Deidara uczestniczyli w rytuale przejęcia mocy Shukaku. W ślad za nim ruszyli Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura oraz Chiyo, która mimo podeszłego wieku chciała po raz ostatni ujrzeć swojego wnuka. Drużyna została zmuszona do rozdzielenia się, wobec czego walki z Sasorim podjęła się Sakura i Chiyo. Po zastasowaniu rewelacyjnego podstępu jakim było kontrolowanie przez staruszkę ruchów Sakury za pomocą nici chakry, różowowłosej udało się rozbić Hiruko w drobny pył. Sasori został wobec tego zmuszony do ukazania swego prawdziwego oblicza. Ku zdziwieniu Chiyo, mężczyzna wyglądał tak samo jak wtedy, gdy opuszczał wioskę. Jej zdziwienie sięgnęło zenitu, gdy jej wnuk postanowił użyć w walce marionetki Trzeciego Kazekage. Okazało się, że słusznie podejrzewano Sasoriego o uprowadzenie go, ponieważ to właśnie on zabił Kazekage, tworząc z niego ludzką marionetkę. Starcie z ową kukłą było tym bardziej niebezpieczne, ponieważ Sasori mógł posługiwać się Kekkei Genkai Trzeciego, jakim był śmiercionośny żelazny piasek. Gdy marionetki Chiyo zostały przezeń unieruchomione, a Sakura traciła siły w starciu z przeciwnikiem, wszystko wskazywało na to, że to Sasori zwycięży ten pojedynek. Jednak po ciężkiej walce i tę marionetkę zniszczyła nadludzko silna Haruno. Sasoriemu nie pozostało nic innego jak samemu stanąć do boju. thumb|left|Ciało Sasoriego uzyte przez Kankuro podczas Szczytu Kage W jego znikczemniałym umyśle zrodził się plan doskonały - postanowił niemal thumb|Przebicie Sasoriegocałkowicie zmienić własne ciało w marionetkę. Jedynym elementem żywego ciała było serce, przechowywane w specjalnym cylindrze, którzy znajdował się na jego piersi. Dzięki temu Sasori zachował zdolność kontroli chakry. Podczas walki z setką marionetek z jego armii, Chiyo odkryła sekret wnuka i pokonała go. Ironią losu było to, iż śmiertelny cios zadały mu marionetki rodziców, które miały zapewnić mu szczęście, a przyniosły jedynie śmierć. Sasori w Czwartej Wielkiej Wojnie Shinobi Gdy Kabuto pojawił się w kryjówce Akatsuki i spotkał Madare zaczął z nim rozmowę na temat przyłączenia się do Akatsuki,jako dowód swoich umiejętności które otrzymał dzięki genom Orochimaru za pomocą Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei przyzwał nieżyjących najpotężniejszych członków Akatsuki : Deidare,Itachiego,Sasoriego,Nagato i Kakuzu.Sasori więc będzie tylko wskrzeszoną marionetką bez własnej woli w rękach Kabuto oraz Madary.thumb|Sasori przyzwany przez Kabuto